Dwarven Castle
The Dwarven Castle , also known as Dwarves' Castle, is a location in Final Fantasy IV. It is a large castle in the Underworld, where the Dwarves, led by King Giott and his daughter Luca, live. The castle contains an entire town, a Crystal, a hospital, a military base, a Fat Chocobo (known as "The Godsbird"), and the infamous "Developer's Room". In Final Fantasy IV, most of the passages in the castle cannot be accessed upon the player's initial entry. Story ''Final Fantasy IV Cecil, Rosa, Kain, Yang and Cid arrive at the castle in order to protect its Crystal, however, they arrive in the middle of a war with the Red Wings. As a result, their airship, the ''Enterprise, is damaged, and they have to seek shelter from Giott. Cid volunteers to repair the Enterprise for use in battle, and takes it back to Baron in order to wrap its body in Mystic Silver so it can fly more efficiently over lava without the engine overheating. After Cid leaves, Yang hears a strange noise behind the Throne in the Crystal Room and Giott opens the door so Cecil's party can see what is going on. Inside, they encounter Luca's dolls, the Calcabrina, being controlled by Golbez. Cecil's party destroys the dolls, and then must face Golbez himself. Golbez paralyzes the party and summons a Shadow Dragon to attack and defeat them. All of the party members but Cecil are defeated instantly. However, the Mist Dragon appears and defeats the Shadow Dragon. Cecil is mysteriously healed, and Rydia, who has been missing since the Leviathan attack, appears and helps Cecil defeat Golbez. Rydia then rejoins the party. However, Golbez is able to inch along the floor and steal the Crystal. Giott tells Cecil and his friends that the remaining Crystal is in the Sealed Cave to the south. Luca holds the key to the cave and he cannot enter it. Therefore, Cecil decides to try and steal back the other Crystals at the Tower of Babil. At this point, the entire castle opens up to Cecil. Cecil returns from the Tower of Babil unsuccessful, and Giott tells Luca to give him her necklace, which doubles as the key to the Sealed Cave. Cecil and his friends command the Falcon, a former Red Wing airship hijacked by Edge, but it cannot fly over the lava. Cecil finds Cid in the hospital, who wraps the Falcon in Mystic Silver so Cecil can fly over the lava. After Cecil fails to protect the last Crystal, he and his party return to the Castle, where Giott tells them of the Lunar Whale, a legendary airship capable of reaching the Red Moon, found in Mysidia. In the ending, Giott and Luca order the dwarves to scrap their tanks. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Zangetsu is sent to the castle by Edge to spy and gather information for Eblan while disguised as a dwarf. When Zangetsu sees the Tower of Babil glowing red he jumps off the castle roof and explores an abandoned mineshaft to make his way out of the castle to return to Edge. After the Eidolons in the Feymarch are petrified, Rydia comes to the castle with Luca and see the castle being bombed by the Red Wings. Giott tells them a young woman who could summon Eidolons stole the Dark Crystal from them, and Rydia fears what she may have done to Cecil that the Red Wings assisted her. Agreeing that the Crystal in the Sealed Cave must be protected, Giott sends the two to Tomra. Treasure Final Fantasy IV *1,500 accumulated GP *Hi-Potion *Ether x2 *Hi-Ether *Elixir x2 *Gysahl Greens x3 *Cottage x3 *Dwarf Axe *Black Belt *Power Armlet ''The After Years Shops ''Final Fantasy IV | valign="top" width="50%"| |} ''The After Years Rydia's Tale | valign="top" width="33%"| | valign="top" width="33%"| |} Edge's Tale | valign="top" width="33%"| | valign="top" width="33%"| |} Porom's Tale | valign="top" width="33%"| | valign="top" width="33%"| |} Enemy formations ''Final Fantasy IV Outside the castle *Goblin Captain X4 *Tortoise, Goblin Captain X2 *Magma Tortoise, Armadillo, Goblin Captain X3 *Black Lizard X3 *Magma Tortoise X2, Armadillo, Black Lizard Inside the castle *Calca x3, Brina x3 / Calcabrina (Boss) *Golbez (Boss) Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Outside the castle *Leshy x2 *Gargoyle x2 *Domovoi x3, Gatlinghog x3 *Bomb x3 *Basilisk, Goblin x3 *Yellow Jelly x4 *Gray Bomb, Bomb x3 Locations ;Throne Room It is the first room accessible from the castle entrance. During the party's initial visit, walking straight ahead will trigger the cutscene with Giott, but if the player goes to the left exit, they will be able to access the Inn and the Sundries shop. The right exit is barred, but after the party defeats Golbez, it will be accessible, and it is the Weapons and Armor Shop. Upon the party's arrival in the castle, they present themselves to King Giott and ask them of the crystals' situation. Giott accepts their help, and this is also where the party discusses plans with the king to protect the Dark Crystals. ;Crystal Chamber It is the chamber where one Dark Crystal is kept. Though it is inaccessible after Golbez steals the crystal, Giott mentions that it is the chamber behind them, therefore the room north of the throne room. Calcabrina and Golbez are encountered here, and an adult Rydia makes her return, saving the party's lives. However, Golbez still manages to steal the crystal. After these events, the chamber is never shown again. ;Lali-Ho Pub It is the door behind the Weapons and Armor Shop. The pub is occupied by one drunk dwarf, who complains about him being a lone drinker. He offers to dance for the party, and after he does he will say he is dizzy. The Lali-Ho Pub also holds the secret passageway to the Developer's Office. Music The background music that plays in the Dwarven Castle is called "King Giott's Castle". An arranged version of the theme, called "Giotto, the Great King", is included on the Final Fantasy IV: Celtic Moon album. Gallery Category:Final Fantasy IV Locations Category:Castles Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Locations